


Love you the same

by My_Evak_Heart



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:34:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Evak_Heart/pseuds/My_Evak_Heart
Summary: Sander tells Robbe his big secret
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 4
Kudos: 178
Collections: Skam Belgium (Wtfock) ▶ Sander Driesen / Robbe Ijzermans





	Love you the same

‘’Does your face hurt?’’ Robbe asked, caring as always. ‘’She slapped you pretty hard.’’ He cupped Sander's face and tilted it, checking his cheek to see a light red mark.

Coming to Robbe's school to surprise him and kissing him on the sidewalk knowing there was a risk of seeing Britt there wasn't smart. Sander really played with fire there. But, they're teenagers - and he missed Robbe

As they were walking to Robbe's place, the latter couldn't stop re-playing the scene in his head.

It was an unlucky coincidence that Britt came out of the school right when Sander and Robbe were kissing. A part of Robbe could understand that seeing them lip-locking had been painful - especially when the breakup wasn't your call -, but the slap - and calling Sander an asshole - was out of line.

Sander was pretty angry toward Britt. He claimed that he had told her multiple times, but Britt didn't seem to know that they were over. If she had, she wouldn't have told Robbe to stay away from her _boyfriend_. And that haunted Robbe's mind.

What if she thought it was one of their usual break up and not a serious one? Sander had said that they were having ups and downs.

Their cute instagram picture had made the rounds at school - thanks to Amber -, making it almost impossible that Britt didn't know about them. Plus, she was a friend of Amber.

The situation was messy. Robbe wanted to believe Sander, but he had lied to Robbe in the past which had fogged his trust.

‘’I’m fine. It’s nothing,’’ Sander replied, moving his face away.

His movement had been a bit too abrupt for Robbe’s taste, making the younger one frown. Robbe was trying to be patient and understanding with Sander, knowing that he was still on edge and it wouldn’t need a lot to tick him off.

‘’Okay…’’

The brunet cast his eyes down and stepped back, going over to the cabinet to find something to eat. He scanned the content of the pantry, picking the bag of chips Senne had open last night.

Guessing Sander’s mood was difficult, let alone trying to understand it. His emotions were often blown out of proportion or not appropriate for the situation. There was no need to scream at Britt like that nor call her a psycho. Yes, it was frustrating on Sander's end that she couldn't accept their breakup, but this extent of anger was a bit extreme according to Robbe.

In order to not upset him any more, Robbe sat at the kitchen table and quietly pulled out his textbooks, taking advantage of his flatmates’s absence to study here.

Sander's phone began to ring. The blond sighed and pulled it out of his pocket, groaning as he read the caller ID and immediately declining the call.

Was it Britt? Unlikely. Sander had been pretty harsh with her at school, there was no way she'd call any time soon.

Whoever it was, their name made Sander more upset, causing him to throw his phone on the kitchen counter. Lucky for him, the screen didn't shatter.

''Leave me alone! Fuck!''

Robbe jumped on his chair, startled by his boyfriend's loud voice. He fought his instincts to stay quiet and not intervene, worried it would make things worse. Sometimes, it’s best to ride out the anger.

The artist slammed his hand on the countertop and began to pace back and forth, his pacing getting faster and faster over time. His eyes were down and his eyebrows pulled, as if he was trying to resolve his frustrations.

Robbe tried to focus on his science textbook and study, but Sander's heavy breathing and pacing prevented him from concentrating. He stayed quiet, glancing sideways at Sander to see if he was okay. It was one thing to let him blow some steam and ride out his anger, but it was another to let him bathe in his emotions or even harm himself.

Once he had calmed down, Sander leaned against the counter and breathed out. ''Sorry. I just- I can't believe her. She controls my life even after we've broken up. What the fuck?!'' He raised his hands and clenched his jaw, the emotions still there.

Tentatively, Robbe looked up. ''Britt?'' he asked, trying to put the pieces together with the little knowledge he had and be there for Sander without being overbearing.

''She fucking called my dad and-'' Sander abruptly stopped himself before he said too much, but it was too late. He already opened Robbe's door of curiosity.

''Your _dad_?'' the brunet repeated, frowning. ''Why would she call your dad?''

Suddenly, Robbe fell into utter confusion. The situation was getting more and more confusing and the teenager was having difficulty seeing through this all. The more he knew, the less it made sense.

Why would Britt call Sander's dad after he broke up with her? It's not like Mr. Driesen could force his son take her back. That was absurd. He also couldn't find a good reason why Britt - a teenage girl - would have her boyfriend's dad's phone number. Something was missing.

‘’She thinks that I’m _spiralling_.’’

‘’What? Why would she think that?’’

‘’Because she can’t accept that we’re over, so she’s trying to find an excuse other than me not loving her anymore.’’ Sander scoffed, shaking his head. ‘’She thinks I’m doing this just to spite her or that it’s a joke, but that’s not true. I love you, Robbe. You have to believe me,’’ the blond said, almost begging him.

Robbe stood up from his chair and walked over to Sander, putting his hands on his shoulders, thumb grazing at the tanned skin of his neck, reassuring him.

‘’Why would she call your dad, though? I don’t get it,’’ Robbe asked. He didn’t want to intrude Sander’s personal life more than he was willing to let Robbe in or force him to say something he wasn't ready for, but Robbe thought smart to leave doors open, just in case.

Sander looked away, shrugging. ‘’I don’t know.’’

The younger one sighed.

 _Everytime_ a conversation would get personal, Sander would change subject or try distracting Robbe by kissing him. It was a pattern that made Robbe suspicious. Something _was_ going on, something that Sander was hiding from Robbe, there was no doubt. And, knowing this, a part of Robbe couldn’t help but feel hurt that there was a part of himself that his boyfriend wasn’t comfortable sharing with him.

Shaking his head, Robbe let his hands slide off Sander’s body. He stepped back, about to walk away, but Sander grabbed his hand, stopping him.

‘’Robbe, wait.’’ Sander leaned and went for a kiss, but Robbe dodged him, causing the blond to whine and pout. ‘’Hey…’’

‘’I know what you’re doing and I’m not gonna let you.’’

‘’I just want to kiss you-’’

‘’ _Sander_. Stop playing coy with me. I know that you’re hiding something from me. I don’t know what it is nor why, but it’s not because I’m younger than you that I can’t understand you. Stop pushing me away, our relationship will _never_ work if we keep things from each other and can’t communicate.’’

Sander exhaled shakily, glancing up back and forth between Robbe and the tiles of the kitchen. Every time their gazes would cross, Robbe could see the fear in his light green eyes.

‘’The thing about Britt is that she thinks she knows me better than I know myself. She thinks she knows how I feel better than me and that this allows her to control my life. She called my dad to warn him that I was spiralling, that I was having mood swings and that he should keep an eye on me.’’

''Only you have control of your life. Not Britt, not your dad. Just you.’’

‘’I wish you were right…’’ He gave Robbe a half smile. ‘’What I’m about to tell you is gonna change _everything_ between us. It's gonna change the way you see me and I don’t want anything to change. I like us the way we are. I...I don’t want you to see me differently. I don’t want _this_ to put a strain between us and ruin everything like it always does.’’

‘’Sander, stop being cryptic-’’

‘’I have borderline personality disorder.’’

There was a moment of silence, an absence of reaction from Robbe and Sander jumped to conclusion, assuming the worst. He looked down, head hung low, holding in his pain and sadness coming from the brunet’s rejection.

‘’I...I should get going.’’

Sander moved from his spot at the counter and bent to grab his bag and jacket where he left them on the floor when Robbe spoke up.

‘’ _Stay._ Pease, stay.’’

The blond stopped his movements, taken aback. ‘’Are you sure? I don’t want you to feel obligated to stay with me. I won’t be mad if you leave me.’’

It pained him to hear that Sander thought he wanted him to leave. He knew about his Robbe’s mom being in a psych ward, about her struggles with her mental health, how could he think Robbe would want to cut ties with him?

Cert, the news had taken Robbe by surprise and was a lot to process, but it didn't change the way he felt toward Sander. He was still the same chaotic artist with a passion for Bowie he had fallen for.

Shaking his head, Robbe crossed the kitchen to stand between the table and Sander. He gently cupping his face between his smaller palms, . Feeling his lover’s touch, Sander casted his green eyes down into a vulnerable gaze. Instinctively pressing his forehead to Robbe’s. Robbe’s voice comes out as a reassuring whisper. ''I'm here, with you, because I _want_ to be with you. Because I love you.’’

Shaking his head, Robbe crossed the kitchen to stand between the table and Sander and gently cupped his face between his smaller palms. Feeling his lover’s touch, Sander casted his green eyes down and pressed his forehead to Robbe’s, vulnerable. ''I'm here, with you, because I want to be with you. Because I love you.’’

A relieved breath escaped Sander's lips. He peered his eyes open, finding Robbe's almost immediately and snaked his arms around his middle, fingers grasping at the blue fabric of his hoodie. Instinctively, Robbe mimicked his action, pulling his boyfriend in his embrace, giving Sander all the love and support he needed in this vulnerable moment. 


End file.
